ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2019
23:42-21 I swear-- 23:42-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:42-55 If I see one more oni oc that's "oni and is now powerful and heartless", I will scream. 23:43-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:43-10 Ok just added a new page 23:43-20 Oooo, nice 23:43-23 Although it has nothing to do with Oni, his powers are indirectly related to the original oni 23:43-50 Imma make an Oni. 23:43-53 Whenever I try to make a "heartless" character, they never end up staying that way... SOMETHING always makes them somewhat soft. 23:44-09 I have 1 Oni OC and he's basically the Omega but better written 23:44-11 I know right. 23:44-16 and doesn't have a bloody stupid name 23:44-24 Delta, the General who overthows Omega. 23:44-38 Mine was called Nightmarre 23:45-30 And then my Oni are way more civilised than normal Oni and start families... Gee, wonder how that compares with other Oni OCs... 23:45-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:45-53 I have the Half-Oni which I think are pretty cool 23:46-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:46-21 Mine are less destructive and only destroy for the greater good. 23:46-30 Interesting 23:46-52 Mine are the dragon hunters. 23:46-58 I mean, what. 23:47-01 What 23:47-06 wHat? 23:47-12 What 23:47-23 If you're making fun of the Half-Oni then 23:47-41 I make it clear they aren't the same as them or the normal Oni 23:47-43 Jeez kidding 23:47-47 It’ll be explained in Random Ninjago Posts 23:48-00 ok 23:48-11 Later tonight. 23:48-44 "Tonight" in my context is like 10 hours away, that's a pretty vague term 23:48-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:48-55 lol 23:49-01 Theory: Ultra Violet got Mr E ‘s bike after he was killed. 23:49-16 Interesting theory i guess 23:49-16 23:49-22 Um......cool? 23:49-27 Oookey then 23:49-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:49-39 Within 4 hours, MG. 23:49-51 Ookay 23:50-18 So, ah 23:50-23 Ultra Violet: Poor, poor Nindroid. I call dibs on its bike! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 23:50-28 XD 23:50-38 Fun 23:50-41 Fun stuff 23:51-14 Lovely 23:51-38 Really depressing theory: 23:51-43 Nvm. 23:51-51 Yesssss. 23:53-01 not really 23:53-52 It involves Cole’s mom ;-; 23:54-03 oh 23:54-07 just say it lmao 23:54-18 Ooof 23:54-51 Cole’s mom killed herself due to abuse from Lou which is why Lou was very apathetic towards her death. 23:55-02 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 23:55-08 I mean sure 23:55-23 Oh, wow ���� 23:55-50 Oh crap ;-; 23:55-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:56-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-20 Damn... That's dark XD 23:56-37 I. 23:56-42 I feel as if Pixal being annoyed at traffic in S10 felt really out of character. 23:56-43 Boy if Cole knew that... Lou would be dead... 23:57-15 I feel like all of the dialogue of season 11 is out of character 23:57-20 My theory is that Cole 's mom died in a car crash and that is why Lou needs a cane when he should be 40... 23:57-41 Dareth sounds so off and so does Wu. 23:57-50 @G gimme an example of the dialogue. 23:57-51 I honestly can't stand s11 23:58-02 Just none of the Ninja sound at all like themselves 23:58-12 It seems to get better Ep 9- 23:58-15 the writing is off and so is the voice acting , which makes zero sense 23:58-34 I'm not bothering to watch it, I mean what I've heard just sounds awful 23:58-36 Like, less filler. 23:58-56 How on earth do the writers forget how to write the characters they've been writing for almost ten years, and the actors forget how to act the characters they've been voicing for ten years 23:59-03 Wu seems just so out of character. 23:59-04 Absolutely ridiculous 23:59-12 I have hope for it though 23:59-26 The episodes that are good are pretty decent and I'm assuming that it'll get better 23:59-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:59-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-12 Hope so -_- 00:00-34 MG you should try to watch it at least 00:00-37 and you too Ngp 00:00-45 at least get an opinion on it, it's not totally bad 00:00-49 Just not Ninjago tbh 00:01-09 No Misako yet �� 00:01-22 I feel you... 00:01-23 Also off topic but does anyone know when the theme for this wiki is gonna change again 00:02-00 I'll... Watch it sooner or later... 00:02-00 I didn't know there was one. 00:02-09 One what lmao 00:02-11 Let’s face it, Ray and Maya on vacation for 4 seasons is ridiculous. Literally over two years. 00:02-16 Uh 00:02-21 Who ever said they were on vacation 00:02-26 Tommy. 00:02-36 They be resting somewhere 00:02-39 Tommy said they needed a break from being held captive for 15 years 00:02-46 So what if they don't become part of the Ninja team 00:02-48 Yeah that 00:03-00 that's like saying where's Lou, is he just on vacation for 3 years since DotD 00:03-02 They should at least appear. 00:03-07 No they shouldn't 00:03-07 I just... Don't wanna watch a season, if its... Truly as bad as the reviews say. 00:03-09 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-14 TW38 00:03-14 Unless they're important to the story 00:03-19 YOU JOINED 00:03-24 It's not terrible ngp 00:03-25 Hi 00:03-26 I THOUGHT YOU DIED 00:03-28 Give it a chance 00:03-29 HEWEO 00:03-29 0-0 00:03-32 HEWWO 00:03-34 HEWWO 00:03-34 OMG SOMEONE WE SEE EVERY DAY 00:03-42 ok Q 00:03-49 (Tackles Tw38) YEEEEEEEE 00:03-51 Okay then 00:03-57 REEEEEEEEEEE- 00:04-04 HAVE A TEM 00:04-08 Yee :3 00:04-11 HAVE 20 TEMS 00:04-15 HAVE 50 TEMS 00:04-15 0w0 00:04-17 0-0 00:04-20 HAVE 80 TEMS 00:04-25 HAVE 90 TEMS 00:04-33 Building-based sets > vehicle based sets. 00:04-33 That's too many Tems... 00:04-37 I WILL PILE YOU IN TEMS 00:04-39 Thank you Q 00:04-42 So effing true 00:04-44 Please don't 00:04-56 It depends @G 00:05-02 On what 00:05-03 Some vehicles are 00:05-07 Truly solid 00:05-11 Vehicles are overused 00:05-18 Depends 00:05-22 Like, I can do so much with buildings but like a vehicle I can swoosh around. 00:05-22 some good ones have come out recently but we really need more location based sets 00:05-32 True... 00:05-37 Very true 00:05-43 Iagree 00:05-47 *I agree 00:05-55 Bountys count as buildings cuz of deck space. 00:05-55 I can't type today (Slams keyboard) 00:06-10 Like, I love the samurai x cave from the day of the departed wave, it was kinda a mix of both... 00:06-22 Eh. 00:06-30 I have a question for everyone 00:06-31 Like there was only one big one in s11 00:06-31 @Tw38 WE NEED A PLOT FOR THE RPPPPPPPP XD 00:06-33 and the small one sucked 00:06-34 We need less dragons. 00:06-43 even the big one was terrible 00:06-50 Disagree 00:06-55 Like fert that castle is lame-o supreme-o 00:06-56 Dragons take so much space of sets. 00:07-00 I like the dragons 00:07-10 Kay just ignore me im fine 00:07-31 What's your question 00:07-33 Like, that wyvern in the ice castle could’ve been used to make the castle better. 00:07-36 I strongly disagree, most dragons are really unique, and come in different styles. I Honeslty love em 00:07-39 Who remembers Digimon 00:07-44 True Q 00:07-45 Meh 00:07-46 ME 00:07-58 Dragons basically the same except color and size. 00:08-01 Yey 00:08-08 Though... 00:08-32 Idrc abt Digimon tbh 00:08-35 Maybe dragons should be in separate sets, with smaller builds, like your saying. 00:09-04 2019 Kai’s Fire bike = rip-off of Mr. E Oni bike. 00:09-16 Recolored 00:09-18 Not really 00:09-26 It's a remake of the old set 00:09-38 Same base. 00:09-40 A has a point. 00:09-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-47 Heyyy purp 00:09-58 Hi. 00:10-02 It's a bike, Q 00:10-34 Hi guys, how's it going? 00:10-38 Pretty good 00:10-46 Just discussing how terrible Season 11 is 00:10-47 Ranting about the new Ninjago stuff 00:10-55 Oh 00:11-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:11-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-22 Just got attacked by a cat... 00:11-52 alright 00:11-54 Well I'm still on Team I'm Behind A Bit So Dodging Spoilers aaaahhh 00:12-02 Brb 00:12-08 How behind are you 00:12-11 I like Season 11... 00:12-20 Me too. 00:12-49 We need like rerelease of Misako, Ronin, Dareth, and a NORMAL CYRUS BORG AND PIXAL WITH A NEW SUIT AND SILVER HAIR. 00:12-50 *le gasp* sOmeOne LiKeS SeAsOn 11 00:12-55 s11 appeals to younger kids instead of the old fans which are the base of the fandom 00:12-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:13-08 ^^^ 00:13-08 True 00:13-11 Excuse me... 00:13-12 Ew 00:13-12 The writers of the show, as talented as they are, are absolutely ridiculous 00:13-19 Im an old fan and I like Season 11 00:13-27 I 'm just gonna say it, but the writers do not care about what people want 00:13-34 >old 00:13-35 How so? 00:13-44 Define old. 00:13-57 Serpentine...... 00:13-58 yeah how old 00:14-05 wE nEeD tO mAkE tHiS sUiTaBlE foR cHiLdReN 00:14-15 so dumb 00:14-23 like s8-10 were great because they were mature 00:14-30 it went from 100 to 0 in 4 months 00:14-31 So true 00:14-36 Watching Harumi die was great. 00:14-37 2014 old (I sound so cringy agh-) 00:14-46 what on earth does that mean 00:15-01 Everyone "HARUMI IS ALIVE RIGHT" 00:15-13 yEs ShE sTiLL aLiVE 00:15-13 The fact that peope want her to be alive is proof they're never bringing her back 00:15-14 I've accepted Harumi dying 00:15-39 I was kinda sad at first, then I realized that I can't change the script no matter what I do 00:15-45 So... Yeah 00:15-46 u 00:15-47 uh 00:16-02 Like I said the writers literally do not care 00:16-12 True. 00:16-23 Fair point 00:16-35 They totally dropped mentioning DotD from MotO because of some bullsh*t reason that makes 0 sense, AND they refuse to admit their mistakes 00:16-44 I remember watching Tick Tock back in 2012 00:17-06 Personally I liked seeing Iron baron be buried in lava...�� 00:17-17 Something big is why on earth they would drop WilFilm, since they've been with us since day effing 1 00:17-19 Should've died but oKaY 00:17-24 Iron Baron was a crappy character 00:17-37 and now we're with the new company which makes the Ninja look as ridiculous as they sound 00:17-38 Heal i know but still... 00:17-45 Find me the dragon armor so I can rule huhuhuhuj 00:17-50 Godddd 00:17-59 I love the show to death but it's really hard sometimes 00:18-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-08 Yeah.... 00:18-24 I have watched the very first episode of S11 00:18-25 I was completely fine with the S8 changes myself. 00:18-39 Same 00:19-05 I'm ok with the changes 00:19-10 The redesigns do not bother me 00:19-10 Only problem I have with the S8 changes is I DONT HAVE THE DAMNED JAY AND COLE HAIR. 00:19-15 it's other bull that the creators pull 00:19-33 True. 00:19-36 brb 00:19-41 PURPLE 00:19-47 WHAT DID YOU THINK 00:19-54 Hageman is dead. 00:19-56 OF THE FIRST EPISODE 00:20-02 My problem with the changes was them being misleading about them 00:20-16 They said they weren't changing them that much 00:20-27 We got the freaking movie designs 00:20-46 Oof 00:20-54 Yeah... 00:21-00 How was the episode, overall? 00:21-00 I’m fine with them getting rid of wilfilm animation. 00:21-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-36 Why? 00:21-38 Which I'm okay with but I don't like Jay's new hair color 00:23-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:23-54 As for the episode, it wasn't bad, but I'm disappointed the ninja are acting like they did in friggin S1 00:23-58 Eh 00:24-03 Yeah 00:24-46 I don't mind them changing the hair styles, everyone does that at least once in their life, but I lived ginger Jay 00:24-53 *loved 00:25-06 Eh 00:26-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:27-11 And the first animation change was great, Lloyd's new voice is a hit 00:27-45 I'm not sure on the latest animation, tbh except for the water I don't notice much difference 00:28-00 Why is everyone leaving me ;-; 00:28-52 I'm here... 00:29-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-11 I still exist 00:29-19 ME too 00:29-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:30-14 back 00:30-24 Oh hi 00:30-28 9li8o0;= 00:30-36 whats goin on 00:32-38 Nothing apparently 00:32-50 We should do something 00:32-55 Dinner 00:33-05 I just ate dinner haha 00:33-06 like 00:33-30 I dunno, appreciate Cole because he is underappreciated 00:33-49 Or Cole and Baby Wu because they cannot be appreciated enough 00:33-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-57 in s1 hes reduced to i like cake 00:34-21 True 00:34-47 Hi ngp 00:34-54 Hey :3 00:35-15 What time is it for you guys? Its 5:35 for me 00:35-23 I'm bored, mostly 00:35-34 i meant 11 00:35-52 Hey at least he's not giving up cake like in SoG 00:35-54 5:45 00:36-05 7:35 pm here 00:36-21 10:35 am here 00:36-22 XD 00:36-28 836 00:36-45 Garm... We gotta talk about that time traveling... 00:37-18 TiMe TraVeL is FuN tHo 00:38-11 Ikr�� 00:38-45 BuT iT's DaNgErOuS 00:39-16 Something else the Ninjago writers don't care about 00:39-34 Brb... 00:39-36 Oh yeah, Time Twins 00:39-46 Never got closure on those two 00:39-57 once again 00:40-03 they just dont care 00:40-08 Clouse? 00:40-09 Garm seems at least temporarily out of the picture too 00:40-19 Brb. 00:40-22 he'll come back 00:40-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-35 every show needs the main villain 00:40-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:40-52 Not exactly. 00:41-08 What on earth could you possibly mean 00:41-12 name one tv show without a villain 00:41-17 Some shows just have a villain of week. 00:41-24 Scooby Doo. 00:41-31 That's not the same as Ninjago lmao 00:42-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:42-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:43-14 K then 00:43-16 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:43-18 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:43-47 That one Scooby Doo series had an underlying plot though... I mean the series was terrible but still 00:43-58 see 00:44-36 *still questions why me and my brother ever binged most of that series 00:44-42 * 00:59-03 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 00:59-03 Oh, nice! 00:59-11 I'm so happy for you! 00:59-13 Owo 00:59-15 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:59-34 And best of all, NO MORE LATE NIGHTS! 00:03-14 TW38 00:03-15 Unless they're important to the story 00:03-19 YOU JOINED 00:03-25 It's not terrible ngp 00:03-25 Hi 00:03-26 I THOUGHT YOU DIED 00:03-29 Give it a chance 00:03-29 HEWEO 00:03-29 0-0 00:03-32 HEWWO 00:03-34 HEWWO 00:03-34 OMG SOMEONE WE SEE EVERY DAY 00:03-43 ok Q 00:03-49 (Tackles Tw38) YEEEEEEEE 00:03-52 Okay then 00:03-57 REEEEEEEEEEE- 00:04-04 HAVE A TEM 00:04-08 Yee :3 00:04-11 HAVE 20 TEMS 00:04-15 HAVE 50 TEMS 00:04-15 0w0 00:04-18 0-0 00:04-20 HAVE 80 TEMS 00:04-25 HAVE 90 TEMS 00:04-34 Building-based sets > vehicle based sets. 00:04-34 That's too many Tems... 00:04-37 I WILL PILE YOU IN TEMS 00:04-39 Thank you Q 00:04-42 So effing true 00:04-44 Please don't 00:04-56 It depends @G 00:05-02 On what 00:05-03 Some vehicles are 00:05-08 Truly solid 00:05-11 Vehicles are overused 00:05-19 Depends 00:05-22 Like, I can do so much with buildings but like a vehicle I can swoosh around. 00:05-23 some good ones have come out recently but we really need more location based sets 00:05-32 True... 00:05-37 Very true 00:05-43 Iagree 00:05-47 *I agree 00:05-56 Bountys count as buildings cuz of deck space. 00:05-56 I can't type today (Slams keyboard) 00:06-10 Like, I love the samurai x cave from the day of the departed wave, it was kinda a mix of both... 00:06-22 Eh. 00:06-30 I have a question for everyone 00:06-31 Like there was only one big one in s11 00:06-31 @Tw38 WE NEED A PLOT FOR THE RPPPPPPPP XD 00:06-34 and the small one sucked 00:06-34 We need less dragons. 00:06-44 even the big one was terrible 00:06-50 Disagree 00:06-55 Like fert that castle is lame-o supreme-o 00:06-56 Dragons take so much space of sets. 00:07-00 I like the dragons 00:07-10 Kay just ignore me im fine 00:07-32 What's your question 00:07-33 Like, that wyvern in the ice castle could’ve been used to make the castle better. 00:07-36 I strongly disagree, most dragons are really unique, and come in different styles. I Honeslty love em 00:07-39 Who remembers Digimon 00:07-45 True Q 00:07-45 Meh 00:07-47 ME 00:07-58 Dragons basically the same except color and size. 00:08-02 Yey 00:08-08 Though... 00:08-32 Idrc abt Digimon tbh 00:08-35 Maybe dragons should be in separate sets, with smaller builds, like your saying. 00:09-04 2019 Kai’s Fire bike = rip-off of Mr. E Oni bike. 00:09-17 Recolored 00:09-19 Not really 00:09-27 It's a remake of the old set 00:09-38 Same base. 00:09-41 A has a point. 00:09-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-48 Heyyy purp 00:09-58 Hi. 00:10-02 It's a bike, Q 00:10-34 Hi guys, how's it going? 00:10-38 Pretty good 00:10-46 Just discussing how terrible Season 11 is 00:10-48 Ranting about the new Ninjago stuff 00:10-55 Oh 00:11-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:11-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-22 Just got attacked by a cat... 00:11-52 alright 00:11-54 Well I'm still on Team I'm Behind A Bit So Dodging Spoilers aaaahhh 00:12-02 Brb 00:12-06 How behind are you 00:12-10 I like Season 11... 00:12-20 Me too. 00:12-49 We need like rerelease of Misako, Ronin, Dareth, and a NORMAL CYRUS BORG AND PIXAL WITH A NEW SUIT AND SILVER HAIR. 00:12-50 *le gasp* sOmeOne LiKeS SeAsOn 11 00:12-55 s11 appeals to younger kids instead of the old fans which are the base of the fandom 00:12-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:13-08 ^^^ 00:13-09 True 00:13-11 Excuse me... 00:13-13 Ew 00:13-13 The writers of the show, as talented as they are, are absolutely ridiculous 00:13-19 Im an old fan and I like Season 11 00:13-28 I 'm just gonna say it, but the writers do not care about what people want 00:13-35 >old 00:13-36 How so? 00:13-44 Define old. 00:13-58 Serpentine...... 00:13-58 yeah how old 00:14-05 wE nEeD tO mAkE tHiS sUiTaBlE foR cHiLdReN 00:14-16 so dumb 00:14-24 like s8-10 were great because they were mature 00:14-30 it went from 100 to 0 in 4 months 00:14-31 So true 00:14-36 Watching Harumi die was great. 00:14-38 2014 old (I sound so cringy agh-) 00:14-46 what on earth does that mean 00:15-01 Everyone "HARUMI IS ALIVE RIGHT" 00:15-13 yEs ShE sTiLL aLiVE 00:15-14 The fact that peope want her to be alive is proof they're never bringing her back 00:15-14 I've accepted Harumi dying 00:15-39 I was kinda sad at first, then I realized that I can't change the script no matter what I do 00:15-45 So... Yeah 00:15-46 u 00:15-48 uh 00:16-03 Like I said the writers literally do not care 00:16-13 True. 00:16-23 Fair point 00:16-36 They totally dropped mentioning DotD from MotO because of some bullsh*t reason that makes 0 sense, AND they refuse to admit their mistakes 00:16-44 I remember watching Tick Tock back in 2012 00:17-06 Personally I liked seeing Iron baron be buried in lava...�� 00:17-17 Something big is why on earth they would drop WilFilm, since they've been with us since day effing 1 00:17-20 Should've died but oKaY 00:17-24 Iron Baron was a crappy character 00:17-37 and now we're with the new company which makes the Ninja look as ridiculous as they sound 00:17-38 Heal i know but still... 00:17-45 Find me the dragon armor so I can rule huhuhuhuj 00:17-50 Godddd 00:17-59 I love the show to death but it's really hard sometimes 00:18-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-08 Yeah.... 00:18-24 I have watched the very first episode of S11 00:18-25 I was completely fine with the S8 changes myself. 00:18-40 Same 00:19-05 I'm ok with the changes 00:19-10 The redesigns do not bother me 00:19-10 Only problem I have with the S8 changes is I DONT HAVE THE DAMNED JAY AND COLE HAIR. 00:19-15 it's other bull that the creators pull 00:19-33 True. 00:19-36 brb 00:19-41 PURPLE 00:19-47 WHAT DID YOU THINK 00:19-54 Hageman is dead. 00:19-57 OF THE FIRST EPISODE 00:20-03 My problem with the changes was them being misleading about them 00:20-17 They said they weren't changing them that much 00:20-27 We got the freaking movie designs 00:20-46 Oof 00:20-55 Yeah... 00:21-00 How was the episode, overall? 00:21-01 I’m fine with them getting rid of wilfilm animation. 00:21-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-36 Why? 00:21-38 Which I'm okay with but I don't like Jay's new hair color 00:23-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:23-55 As for the episode, it wasn't bad, but I'm disappointed the ninja are acting like they did in friggin S1 00:23-59 Eh 00:24-04 Yeah 00:24-46 I don't mind them changing the hair styles, everyone does that at least once in their life, but I lived ginger Jay 00:24-54 *loved 00:25-06 Eh 00:26-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:27-12 And the first animation change was great, Lloyd's new voice is a hit 00:27-45 I'm not sure on the latest animation, tbh except for the water I don't notice much difference 00:28-00 Why is everyone leaving me ;-; 00:28-53 I'm here... 00:29-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-11 I still exist 00:29-19 ME too 00:29-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:30-14 back 00:30-24 Oh hi 00:30-28 9li8o0;= 00:30-36 whats goin on 00:32-38 Nothing apparently 00:32-50 We should do something 00:32-55 Dinner 00:33-06 I just ate dinner haha 00:33-06 like 00:33-30 I dunno, appreciate Cole because he is underappreciated 00:33-49 Or Cole and Baby Wu because they cannot be appreciated enough 00:33-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-58 in s1 hes reduced to i like cake 00:34-21 True 00:34-47 Hi ngp 00:34-55 Hey :3 00:35-15 What time is it for you guys? Its 5:35 for me 00:35-24 I'm bored, mostly 00:35-34 i meant 11 00:35-52 Hey at least he's not giving up cake like in SoG 00:35-54 5:45 00:36-05 7:35 pm here 00:36-21 10:35 am here 00:36-22 XD 00:36-28 836 00:36-45 Garm... We gotta talk about that time traveling... 00:37-18 TiMe TraVeL is FuN tHo 00:38-12 Ikr�� 00:38-45 BuT iT's DaNgErOuS 00:39-16 Something else the Ninjago writers don't care about 00:39-35 Brb... 00:39-36 Oh yeah, Time Twins 00:39-46 Never got closure on those two 00:39-57 once again 00:40-03 they just dont care 00:40-08 Clouse? 00:40-09 Garm seems at least temporarily out of the picture too 00:40-19 Brb. 00:40-21 he'll come back 00:40-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-35 every show needs the main villain 00:40-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:40-52 Not exactly. 00:41-07 What on earth could you possibly mean 00:41-12 name one tv show without a villain 00:41-17 Some shows just have a villain of week. 00:41-24 Scooby Doo. 00:41-32 That's not the same as Ninjago lmao 00:42-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:42-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:43-13 K then 00:43-16 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:43-18 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:43-48 That one Scooby Doo series had an underlying plot though... I mean the series was terrible but still 00:43-58 see 00:44-36 *still questions why me and my brother ever binged most of that series 00:44-42 * 00:45-50 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 00:46-33 XD 00:47-12 Rip YocaiEmperor 00:47-22 You will always be remembered 00:47-26 Yeah 00:47-30 Anyway 00:47-42 I mean I'm not surprised I didn't realize how bad it was but certainly he would have 00:48-26 The people on Family Feud are DUMB dumb 00:48-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:48-47 We didn't ever watch the finale so we wanted ALL THAT TIME- yeah they are G 00:48-54 *wasted 00:49-44 Ah this chat is dead 00:50-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:50-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:50-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:50-50 Kai 00:50-52 Owo 00:50-55 NOT KAI 00:51-03 SPELL CHECK 00:52-22 So, ah 00:52-31 How's... Everyone doin? Xd 00:52-41 I got a new job! : D 00:52-58 Bored and im dying inside because Cn keeps deleting good shows 00:53-15 @Purple OOOOOOO, WHAT'S THE JOB? 00:53-29 Where 00:54-20 Oooh cool! 00:55-57 It's at a restaurant, but a nicer one than the fast food chain I currently work at 00:56-26 But at the same time it's more relaxed and casual 00:56-42 That's really cool 00:56-44 Good for you 00:56-46 (Gives Purple a cookie) Have a cookie 00:56-52 I've been sleeping on applying for jobs lmfao 00:57-06 I don't have to wear a uniform anymore! And I can probably start wearing nail polish again! 00:57-51 that's cool 00:59-03 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 00:59-04 Oh, nice! 00:59-11 I'm so happy for you! 00:59-13 Owo 00:59-15 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:59-34 And best of all, NO MORE LATE NIGHTS! 01:00-07 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 01:00-09 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:02-22 YAY 01:02-36 I wake up at 4:00 AM sometimes 01:02-45 I just lay there, wondering about life 01:02-57 And sometimes I watch Undertale memes XD 01:03-00 XD 01:03-00 Same! 00:09-51 Heyyy purp 00:10-00 Hi. 00:10-04 It's a bike, Q 00:10-35 Hi guys, how's it going? 00:10-40 Pretty good 00:10-48 Just discussing how terrible Season 11 is 00:10-49 Ranting about the new Ninjago stuff 00:10-56 Oh 00:11-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:11-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-23 Just got attacked by a cat... 00:11-53 alright 00:11-56 Well I'm still on Team I'm Behind A Bit So Dodging Spoilers aaaahhh 00:12-04 Brb 00:12-08 How behind are you 00:12-12 I like Season 11... 00:12-22 Me too. 00:18-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-09 Yeah.... 00:18-25 I have watched the very first episode of S11 00:18-27 I was completely fine with the S8 changes myself. 00:18-41 Same 00:19-06 I'm ok with the changes 00:19-12 The redesigns do not bother me 00:19-12 Only problem I have with the S8 changes is I DONT HAVE THE DAMNED JAY AND COLE HAIR. 00:19-16 it's other bull that the creators pull 00:19-34 True. 00:19-37 brb 00:19-44 PURPLE 00:19-48 WHAT DID YOU THINK 00:19-56 Hageman is dead. 00:19-58 OF THE FIRST EPISODE 00:20-04 My problem with the changes was them being misleading about them 00:20-18 They said they weren't changing them that much 00:20-28 We got the freaking movie designs 00:20-48 Oof 00:20-56 Yeah... 00:21-01 How was the episode, overall? 00:21-02 I’m fine with them getting rid of wilfilm animation. 00:21-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-37 Why? 00:21-39 Which I'm okay with but I don't like Jay's new hair color 00:23-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:23-56 As for the episode, it wasn't bad, but I'm disappointed the ninja are acting like they did in friggin S1 00:24-00 Eh 00:24-05 Yeah 00:24-47 I don't mind them changing the hair styles, everyone does that at least once in their life, but I lived ginger Jay 00:24-55 *loved 00:25-07 Eh 00:26-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:27-13 And the first animation change was great, Lloyd's new voice is a hit 00:27-46 I'm not sure on the latest animation, tbh except for the water I don't notice much difference 00:28-02 Why is everyone leaving me ;-; 00:28-54 I'm here... 00:29-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-12 I still exist 00:29-20 ME too 00:29-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:30-16 back 00:30-25 Oh hi 00:30-30 9li8o0;= 00:30-37 whats goin on 00:32-40 Nothing apparently 00:32-51 We should do something 00:32-57 Dinner 00:33-07 I just ate dinner haha 00:33-07 like 00:33-31 I dunno, appreciate Cole because he is underappreciated 00:33-50 Or Cole and Baby Wu because they cannot be appreciated enough 00:33-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:33-59 in s1 hes reduced to i like cake 00:34-23 True 00:34-48 Hi ngp 00:34-56 Hey :3 00:35-17 What time is it for you guys? Its 5:35 for me 00:35-25 I'm bored, mostly 00:35-36 i meant 11 00:35-53 Hey at least he's not giving up cake like in SoG 00:35-56 5:45 00:36-06 7:35 pm here 00:36-22 10:35 am here 00:36-23 XD 00:36-30 836 00:36-46 Garm... We gotta talk about that time traveling... 00:37-21 TiMe TraVeL is FuN tHo 00:38-13 Ikr�� 00:38-46 BuT iT's DaNgErOuS 00:39-19 Something else the Ninjago writers don't care about 00:39-36 Brb... 00:39-37 Oh yeah, Time Twins 00:39-47 Never got closure on those two 00:39-58 once again 00:40-04 they just dont care 00:40-09 Clouse? 00:40-11 Garm seems at least temporarily out of the picture too 00:40-20 Brb. 00:40-23 he'll come back 00:40-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-39 every show needs the main villain 00:40-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:40-54 Not exactly. 00:41-08 What on earth could you possibly mean 00:41-14 name one tv show without a villain 00:41-18 Some shows just have a villain of week. 00:41-25 Scooby Doo. 00:41-33 That's not the same as Ninjago lmao 00:42-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:42-14 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:43-15 K then 00:43-18 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 00:43-19 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 00:43-49 That one Scooby Doo series had an underlying plot though... I mean the series was terrible but still 00:43-59 see 00:44-37 *still questions why me and my brother ever binged most of that series 00:44-43 * 00:45-51 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 00:46-35 XD 00:47-13 Rip YocaiEmperor 00:47-23 You will always be remembered 00:47-28 Yeah 00:47-31 Anyway 00:47-43 I mean I'm not surprised I didn't realize how bad it was but certainly he would have 00:48-28 The people on Family Feud are DUMB dumb 00:48-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:48-48 We didn't ever watch the finale so we wanted ALL THAT TIME- yeah they are G 00:48-56 *wasted 00:49-45 Ah this chat is dead 00:50-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:50-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:50-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:50-51 Kai 00:50-54 Owo 00:50-56 NOT KAI 00:51-04 SPELL CHECK 00:52-24 So, ah 00:52-32 How's... Everyone doin? Xd 00:52-43 I got a new job! : D 00:52-59 Bored and im dying inside because Cn keeps deleting good shows 00:53-17 @Purple OOOOOOO, WHAT'S THE JOB? 00:53-30 Where 00:54-22 Oooh cool! 00:55-58 It's at a restaurant, but a nicer one than the fast food chain I currently work at 00:56-28 But at the same time it's more relaxed and casual 00:56-43 That's really cool 00:56-45 Good for you 00:56-47 (Gives Purple a cookie) Have a cookie 00:56-53 I've been sleeping on applying for jobs lmfao 00:57-08 I don't have to wear a uniform anymore! And I can probably start wearing nail polish again! 00:57-52 that's cool 00:59-08 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 00:59-08 Oh, nice! 00:59-13 I'm so happy for you! 00:59-15 Owo 00:59-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:59-35 And best of all, NO MORE LATE NIGHTS! 01:00-08 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 01:00-10 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:02-23 YAY 01:02-38 I wake up at 4:00 AM sometimes 01:02-46 I just lay there, wondering about life 01:02-59 And sometimes I watch Undertale memes XD 01:03-01 XD 01:03-02 Same! 01:03-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:03-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-21 THIS CHAT HHHHHHHHHHHHH- 01:03-21 I mean, I've woken up at 6:00 before, but holy heck-- 01:04-18 I have to get up at 6:30 to babysit at 8 so fun 01:05-00 Once I woke up at 2:00 AM to find my sis STILL on her phone 01:05-21 I didn't really mind 01:05-29 I was just happy she was awake XD 01:06-00 O once some up at 1AM to check my sis, and She was still on insta. 01:06-55 Like really sis?! 01:07-11 I frequently come home from work at 11 and my brother is still up on his phone 01:07-44 But I've been known to stay up til 1-2 am to RP so XD 01:07-58 Ha ha! 01:08-18 ������ 01:08-43 Astra and I don't sleep, we just run on sheer determination 01:09-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:09-15 �� wow... 01:09-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:09-32 *It fills you with DETERMINATION 01:09-39 I'm usually up till one, at least in the summer XD 01:09-49 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:09-54 Me too!�� 01:09-55 I'm gonna go play Pokemon Platinum 01:09-57 Lmao 01:10-00 Bye 01:10-02 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:10-05 Okey, have fun 01:10-15 Bai 01:10-40 Guys, wanna do a rp together? There's four of us, sooooo... 01:10-52 Sure 01:11-02 Lets hope it doesn't get hectic like last time- 01:11-03 Sure...? 01:11-19 Mhm 01:11-22 Ohhhh 01:11-39 @Tw38, heh, I remeber that... 01:11-43 Oh, god... 01:11-50 What is rp exactly? 01:11-57 It stands for Roleplay 01:12-01 Roleplay. Have any ocs? 01:12-09 I have 01:12-24 (Insert Tw38 counting how many ocs she has here) 01:12-35 "Jade: HALP, LUNA, I'M DYING" Ahhhh, good times XD 01:12-37 Oh...dang I'm stupid�� 01:12-43 It's okay :3 01:12-54 Thanks 01:13-19 I have exactly 6 oc's XD 01:13-26 (Weird flex but okay) 01:13-39 I HAVEN'T QUOTED THAT MEME-- 01:13-48 IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER-- 01:03-19 THIS CHAT HHHHHHHHHHHHH- 01:03-20 I mean, I've woken up at 6:00 before, but holy heck-- 01:04-17 I have to get up at 6:30 to babysit at 8 so fun 01:04-59 Once I woke up at 2:00 AM to find my sis STILL on her phone 01:05-19 I didn't really mind 01:05-28 I was just happy she was awake XD 01:05-58 O once some up at 1AM to check my sis, and She was still on insta. 01:06-54 Like really sis?! 01:07-10 I frequently come home from work at 11 and my brother is still up on his phone 01:07-43 But I've been known to stay up til 1-2 am to RP so XD 01:07-57 Ha ha! 01:08-17 ������ 01:08-42 Astra and I don't sleep, we just run on sheer determination 01:09-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:09-14 �� wow... 01:09-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:09-31 *It fills you with DETERMINATION 01:09-38 I'm usually up till one, at least in the summer XD 01:09-48 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:09-53 Me too!�� 01:09-54 I'm gonna go play Pokemon Platinum 01:09-55 Lmao 01:09-58 Bye 01:10-01 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:10-03 Okey, have fun 01:10-14 Bai 01:10-38 Guys, wanna do a rp together? There's four of us, sooooo... 01:10-50 Sure 01:11-01 Lets hope it doesn't get hectic like last time- 01:11-02 Sure...? 01:11-18 Mhm 01:11-21 Ohhhh 01:11-38 @Tw38, heh, I remeber that... 01:11-42 Oh, god... 01:11-49 What is rp exactly? 01:11-55 It stands for Roleplay 01:12-00 Roleplay. Have any ocs? 01:12-08 I have 01:12-23 (Insert Tw38 counting how many ocs she has here) 01:12-34 "Jade: HALP, LUNA, I'M DYING" Ahhhh, good times XD 01:12-36 Oh...dang I'm stupid�� 01:12-41 It's okay :3 01:12-53 Thanks 01:13-18 I have exactly 6 oc's XD 01:13-25 (Weird flex but okay) 01:13-38 I HAVEN'T QUOTED THAT MEME-- 01:13-47 IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER-- 01:13-52 I have over 123 01:13-53 HOLY CRAP XX 01:13-58 Oooo nice 01:14-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:14-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-21 Yeah... 01:14-46 It gets fun, mostly. 01:14-48 Woah 01:14-51 Wait when did this refresh 01:14-53 Lets see... Jade, Sam, Brooke, Jake, Caleb, Sarah, and (I guess) Lucas 01:14-57 This guy's an oc master 01:14-57 Idk xd 01:15-00 Yesh 01:15-04 (Bows down) WE'RE NOT WORTHY 01:15-07 NO 01:15-22 THE QUESTION IS... 01:15-28 CAN YOU NAME ALL OF THEM XD 01:16-06 Amaris, Asalon, Jining, Lisica, Teli, Amara...need I say more�� 01:16-22 Either way, I applaud you for all those oc's, those are awesome :3 01:16-35 Purple 01:16-51 I actually have a friend with about as many OCs 01:16-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 We're thinking of making a rp, wanna join? 01:17-06 Hai Quin 01:17-08 Sure I guess 01:17-11 Yayyy 01:17-22 Rohtah, Hamai, Narti, Phea, Will, Luke, Amaru, Deliamo, Selrio, Laka, Maura... 01:17-24 Tw38 01:17-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:17-52 I still pronounce your name "Twi 38", you can't change ny opinion XD 01:18-00 HAH XD 01:18-20 Anyways... 01:18-39 Guys, wanna just do an improv to? 01:18-43 Rp 01:19-07 Joy, Claire, Clara, Aslor, Skyra, Ezari, Osamodas, Juiva, Yan, Sobakado Hana... And many, many more. 01:19-26 I have Lin, Keara, Allie, Osamu, Deorc, Raxxon, Aaron, Gorkel, Norkel, Zagor, Min-Li, Millie, Lewis... 01:19-36 I have Luna, Nightmare Moon, Sophia, Sophia (Wolf), Jiji, Celestia, that's it 01:19-36 I'm weird... 01:19-45 I barely use Jiji 01:19-58 I only used her once 01:20-04 Oh I also have Astronova 01:20-13 Which I also only used once 01:20-15 Cool! 01:20-27 CONSIDER THE TWO OF THEM SCRAPPED- Jk im kidding 01:20-39 Im just gonna forget about Astronova- 01:20-41 Ha ha! 01:20-44 Tara, Wyatt, Anna, Kate, Cynthia, Lizzi, Mac, Sensei Ying, Evelyn, The Warner Family... And a few more in the 01:20-50 *in the works 01:21-08 Me: Listens to a song) 01:21-16 Me: I bet I can sing better 01:21-21 Me: (Sings) 01:21-28 Mom: Is that a dying goat?? 01:21-37 Me: ;-; 01:22-54 Abishot, Irazea, Morheen, Yesubai, Kaylah, Kisho, Julian, Shardbreaker, Fierceclaws, Boltslinger, Fateseer... 01:23-47 Woah 01:24-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:24-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:25-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-13 Welp Gp's on brb 01:25-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:26-05 Hirasai, Tundra, Tiberius, Nerom, Yin, Yang, Ras, Anik, Wahera, Leilu, Hewodotoko, Meilan, Santox... And others in unfinished business... 01:26-23 Ooooo, nice÷ 01:26-51 (Division sign) 01:27-00 Yeah, those were created over a several years... 01:27-02 The ONE sign that isn't on my keyboard 01:27-20 Ur kidding... 01:27-24 Im not 01:27-28 I basically scrapped this guy named Luke, I couldn't really fit him into my universe... Though, I'm not giving up on him... 01:27-39 Wow... 01:27-42 Sophia x Luke YEE- 01:27-54 I WILL PROVIDE A DIVISION SIGN WHENEVER YOU NEED IT 01:28-02 Dang, me neither... 01:28-05 Sophia x Jake-- 01:28-13 JAKE 01:28-17 JAKE TW38 01:28-27 Believe me... 01:28-54 Oh 01:28-57 I want to ship Ravenne with another person's OC, I think it would be fun 01:29-00 Okay I do�� 01:29-03 I have a terrible memory 01:29-06 Luke and Sophia would not go well together, believe me. 01:29-07 Yayyyyyy...... 01:29-40 I have no idea who you are talking about... 01:29-47 But okay!!! 01:30-19 Its a ship we made XD 01:30-28 ( please tell me...) 01:30-41 Jake (My oc) and Sophia (Tw38's oc), and Brooke (my oc) and Knox (Piggys oc), are the only relationships that I have with two ocs that aren't just mine 01:30-42 Sophia (My oc) x Jake (Gp's oc) 01:30-45 Yes 01:30-57 Oh, okay�� 01:30-59 For some reason I think of Jake the dog 01:31-00 Cool 01:31-02 Yee 01:31-03 Help me 01:31-12 AND FINN THE HUMAN 01:31-15 HoW??? 01:31-18 THE FUN WILL NEVER END 01:31-24 IT'S ADVENTURE TIME 01:31-29 Maybe... 01:31-30 All my ships are among my OCs except Lin and she's with Zane ofc 01:31-41 Wow! 01:32-30 I have Allie x Aaron, Tara x Wyatt, possibly Cynthia x Mac... 01:32-33 Brooke x Knox... Started as a joke, but after Piggy did art of them (and I was inspired, and did some art, too), we're both questioning how canon it should be XD 01:32-59 THEY HAVE BETTER CHEMISTRY THAN BROOKE X SAM 01:33-03 Damn... 01:33-10 Sam's just designed to be alone xd 01:33-17 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:33-19 *destined 01:33-29 I mean 01:33-36 Dang it. 01:33-55 He's been rejected by Jade, and potentially Brooke XD 01:34-07 Stupid cat.�� 01:34-10 TW38 01:34-17 Wat 01:34-22 I KNOW YOUR NOT IN THE VACATION RP, BUT 01:34-34 KNOX X BROOKE OR BROOKE X SAM 01:34-42 Knox x Brooke 01:34-48 Welp. 01:35-03 Sam's officaly without a love intrest 01:35-05 WAIT 01:35-14 What!!!?? 01:35-39 Two me!!! 01:35-43 BROOKE X KNOX COULD HAPOEN 10 YEARS LATER (Since it was canon in the rp) 01:35-48 GASP 01:35-57 AND BROOKE X SAM COULD STILL BE CANON 01:35-59 ����������!!!!!!! 01:36-02 Or we could make a new oc- 01:36-09 CAUSE BROOKE WOULDN'T HAVE MET SAM YET 01:36-14 I MEAN KNOX 01:36-20 ALSO 01:36-27 Undertale AUs confuse me 01:36-36 *gasps uncontrollably* 01:36-38 Why would you make an AU of another AU 01:36-48 But I respect them 01:36-52 They're true fans 01:36-54 And au means? 01:36-59 IT'S CANON THAT SAM WAS ABUSING BROOKE, AND USING DARK MAGIC TO CONTROL HER TEMPER, MAKING HER KINDA EDGY 01:37-02 Alternate Universe 01:37-14 Brooke dies in the vacation rp 01:37-20 Oh, thanks... 01:37-22 UnderPlayer is my favorite AU 01:37-23 A l t e r n a t e U n I v e r s e 01:37-24 Gp 01:37-27 Im sorry 01:37-28 WHAT 01:37-32 0-0 01:37-41 LLOYD, GET THE DRAGON POWERS 01:37-47 WE'RE REVIVING A FRIEND 01:37-49 No, she's dead XD 01:37-59 I SHALL NOT ACCEPT THIS- 01:38-12 Sarah killed her, under her oni instincts 01:38-16 Oh 01:38-21 Welp, I can't destroy her 01:38-28 My first OC is her cousin 01:38-31 XD 01:38-32 Soooooooo 01:38-33 Yeah 01:38-34 BUT 01:38-50 SARAH'S GOOD IN THE RP, SOOOO 01:38-54 :0 01:38-55 Tbh Sarah is better than Omega as a scary Oni leader 01:39-00 P L O T T W I S T 01:39-07 I have an idea 01:39-12 Plot thickens... 01:39-16 Wow... That's a comment @Purple 01:39-21 Ninjago picks fans to voice extra characters 01:39-22 I'm flattered XD 01:39-27 Its an idea 01:39-31 woah 01:39-39 I love it xd 01:39-43 A good idea�� 01:39-48 Wait but 01:39-55 Like how MOTI picks fans to voice characters in Undertale: The Musical 01:40-17 I haven't really used Sarah in our season 10 rp XD @Purple 01:40-25 Hey I was told Osamu was better than Wu so... I'm kinda used to big comments occasionally 01:40-39 Me: (Scrolls down once) 01:40-55 Same. 01:40-57 Unless you read those posts in pt.2 between tw38 and I 01:40-57 Commentors: (Im about to end this man's whole career 01:41-01 Uh... Yes you have. She's the one who corrupted Brooke 01:41-06 OH XD 01:41-11 Im just saying random stuff 01:41-19 Welp. 01:41-22 Nvm CD 01:41-23 XD 01:41-30 I have a meme 01:41-38 She's literally the one orchestrating most of the Oni activity 01:41-46 Yes! 01:41-47 Oh, right. 01:41-50 Welp. 01:41-50 Because we're too lazy to bring in Omeha 01:41-52 Wait I forgot the meme- 01:41-54 XD 01:41-57 WOAH 01:41-58 *Omega 01:42-03 OH 01:42-14 I THOUGHT OMEHA WAS AN OC XD 01:42-29 I WAS LIKE, HAVE HER JOIN SARAH XD 01:42-37 We need a Ninjago miniseries with genderbend characters 01:42-51 Kay 01:42-54 Yes! 01:44-16 Hello??? 01:44-17 I don't think I'm mentally prepared for female Kai though 01:44-26 Same 01:44-31 @Tw38 Remember those posts in pt.2 of separated, lost, lovestruck, and under attack between Sarah and Lloyd? Damn, those were intense DD 01:44-32 XD 01:44-34 What about male nya? 01:44-36 Yup 01:44-36 Okay 01:44-41 Ha! 01:44-48 Yeah that's gonna be tough too 01:45-02 WAIT 01:45-07 A MINIEPISODE WHERE 01:45-08 Nya's personality would be weird on a guy 01:45-17 If we're including Oc's... I cannot have a female Sam XD 01:45-32 Cole finds a potion and thinks its tea and makes the Ninja drink it 01:45-42 And it LITERALLY turns them into elements 01:45-51 Ooh... I like it. 01:45-51 Yeah Lin would be a weird guy too haha 01:45-55 Like Nya turns into a puddle of water 01:46-03 Sarah would be fine as a male, but everyone else? Oh, no... 01:46-10 Kai turns into a fireball 01:46-17 Yu see where i'm going 01:46-20 Kai would literally be a hothead 01:46-21 *you 01:46-32 (Slowly claps) 01:46-47 I kinda wanna genderbend Sarah now-- 01:46-54 Then make it- 01:46-54 Welp 01:47-10 I'm done for the night, bye everyone- 01:47-13 Not trying to be offensive or use stereotypes but a guy Lin would probably be like a gay boy XD 01:47-16 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- 01:47-21 Talkin to Gp 01:47-25 Not to Purple 01:47-32 Don't be mad at meeeeeeeeeeeee- 01:47-38 I may be on in a bit, I have to take care of my guinea pigs 01:47-42 Okay 01:47-49 So, ah, yee, nai 01:47-49 I might have to go soon 01:47-52 Nai 01:47-54 Night 01:47-54 Bai 01:48-03 Hair 01:48-09 DON'T KILL THIS CHAT WHILE IM GONE XD 01:48-15 I'll try ;-; 01:48-15 * Nai 01:48-19 Bye XD 01:48-28 Bai 01:48-44 I might stay a little longer... 01:48-49 Maybe. 01:48-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:49-22 Brb, cat fight. 01:49-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:49-26 Oh no 01:49-36 This is why I just want a fish XD 01:49-53 I had to keep getting this chicken's head unstuck earlier -_- 01:50-02 Oh geez 01:50-12 Im the only one here without a pet- 01:50-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:50-46 It's fine just the orange tabby��, stupid *******, exude my language... 01:50-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:51-07 * excuse 01:51-22 Always love your pets no matter what they do 01:51-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:51-45 Yeah, but the orange tabby isn't my cat... 01:51-47 Technically language is allowed on chat, so long as it's not obsessive or used against anyone 01:52-01 *excessive 01:52-13 Not obsessive what even- 01:52-34 Your keyboard acting up too? 01:52-51 Its the rise of the keyboards 01:52-58 Idk I have trouble typing on this thing 01:53-01 They've returned to destroy us 01:53-14 Mine keeps spelling here, hrer... 01:53-25 BROKEN KEYBOARD SQUAD 01:53-29 Though it does have a glitch or two that's not me 01:53-30 YAYYYYYY..... 01:54-03 Same 01:54-07 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:54-24 That guy can't change Season 12: Rise of the Obsidian Army page right 01:54-28 I got rid of his revisions 01:54-39 Hi G 01:54-43 Hoi 01:54-46 Yo 01:54-58 Anywho 01:55-01 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:55-18 About time... 01:55-48 Anyway... 01:56-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-44 GPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 01:56-45 So have any of you heard the Wicked Whip? 01:56-45 HOI 01:56-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:56-55 The Wicked Whip? 01:57-00 Hold on 01:57-12 Latest remix of the Weekend Whip 01:57-43 5 seconds in and I already love it 01:57-58 No, is it going 01:58-05 *good 01:58-09 Its good 01:58-19 Okay! 01:58-25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJGvWY0iysY 01:58-25 The FEELS 01:58-37 Thanks 01:58-50 Oh I linked another song XD 01:59-02 I didn't link the wicked whip 01:59-44 Yeah, no kidding... 02:00-06 But it is still good������ 02:00-33 The last song of Adventure Time 02:00-53 Yeah! 02:01-16 Ha ha! 02:01-29 T^T 02:02-17 �� 02:03-10 Adventure Time will always be remembered 21:55-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:56-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:56-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:56-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:58-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:58-22 Hai 21:58-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:58-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:58-57 Owo 21:59-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:02-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:02-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:12-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:13-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:16-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:16-59 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:17-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:17-29 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 22:17-36 Hey, unfortunate 22:18-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:18-15 Hi 22:18-28 Don't leave meh please- 22:18-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:18-46 I'm here 22:18-57 Yey 22:19-03 Also 22:19-31 Should we skip to the point where Luna actually uses that potion in our shipping rp? 22:19-37 Sure 22:20-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:20-25 (Aggressively sings an Adventure Time song) EVERYTHING STAYS- 22:21-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:21-14 STAHP X 22:21-15 XD 22:21-17 NUH 22:21-26 IM JUST YOUR PROBLEMMMMMMM- 22:21-32 Kay i'l stop XD 22:21-37 *I'll 22:21-53 CHAT WHY XD 22:22-01 HOW MANY CHAT LOGS DO YOU NEEDDDDDDDD 22:22-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UH2CNLcNaU 22:22-34 THE FERN ONE XD 22:22-52 I WANNA TEM THE VERY TEM, THAT NO ONE EVER TEMMED... TO TEM THEM IS MY TEM, TO TEM THEM IS MY CAUUUUSE... I WILL TEM ACROSS THE TEMMIELANDS, TEMMING FAR AND WIDE, TEACH TEMMIEMON, TO UNDERSTAND, THE POWERS THATS INSIIIIIDE... TEMMIEMON! 22:23-15 I'm sorry XD 22:23-35 I fell off my chair XD 22:23-44 I'm sorry 22:23-53 CLICK MAH LINKKKKK XD 22:24-00 Why did you fall off your chair zd 22:24-01 XD 22:24-05 And okay 22:24-10 The song XD 22:24-21 XD 22:24-26 That link... 22:24-29 Beautiful 22:24-55 You saw the whole thing XD 22:25-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:25-24 Skip to 1:11 22:25-29 You won't regret it XD 22:32-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:32-29 WOW XD 22:32-45 XD 22:32-57 I died of laughter at that part 22:33-02 I was like: 22:33-17 "Okay, this is norma- Finn why are you so surprised-" 22:33-28 "WHAT DA- Oh its just you" 22:33-49 "CN, don't scare me like that" 22:34-46 If it actually was Fern I would march up to CN and scream" 22:34-55 WE ALREADY HAVE ONE SHIP LIKE THAT 22:35-01 WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONEEEEEEEEEEEEE 22:35-07 (Flips table) 22:37-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:47-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:47-49 Welp. 22:47-52 Sam's dead. 22:48-01 Sarah and Knox killed Sam. 22:48-35 Well then 22:48-40 That's intense 22:50-09 Sarah corrupted Sam, who later became a slave to Sam's plan, who only had a plan because Sarah corrupted him in the first place, but Sarah killed Sam for slaving her to kill Brooke, as a way to get revenge, but Sarah was essentially the one who made herself kill Brooke, since she corrupted Sam... Yea, Piggy and my roleplay is... Complicated. 22:50-49 AT LEAST BROOKE'S GONNA LIVE AGAIN 22:50-51 YAYYYY 22:51-11 You lost me at "Sarah corrupted Sam" 22:51-22 I'm wheezing-- 22:51-28 XD 22:51-44 Basically 22:52-26 Sarah killed her own problem, but she started the problem, but the problem took control of her, so-- 22:52-38 SHE'S HER OWN PROBLEM 22:52-42 Woah 22:52-43 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:52-54 (ADVENTURE TIME SONGS INTENSIFY) 22:52-55 No, that's not it XD 22:53-04 The problem is Sam xd 22:53-09 There's a song called "Im Just Your Problem" 22:53-19 From Adventure Time 22:53-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:54-06 So 22:54-11 Ya still into mlp XD 22:56-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:56-33 Yep xd 22:56-36 YEY 22:56-46 I haven't seen mlp in over 3 months 22:56-51 Yayyyyy..... 22:56-59 Flash sentry is Kai, flash sentry is Kai-- 22:57-06 OMG SO TRUE XD 22:57-16 That's the one thing I think about when I think mlp XD 22:57-23 I feel like Applejack is like Cole in a way 22:57-40 Super strength and honesty 22:57-40 Their voice actor is litteratly the Sam, tho (Flash sentry and Kai) 22:57-49 I didn't know that 22:57-52 They're both voiced by Vincent 22:57-56 YEEE XD 22:58-35 I mean, Tidus from Lego elves is voiced by Vincent, and Tidus is kinda like Kai 22:58-54 List of good shows that ended: 22:59-00 Adventure Time 22:59-00 22:59-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:59-10 Steven Universe (Possibly) 22:59-17 Mlp (Possibly) 22:59-22 Gravity Falls 22:59-37 SVTFOE (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) 23:02-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:02-24 GUMBALL 23:02-32 YOU FORGOT GUMBALL XD 23:02-44 WAIT 23:02-52 STAR ENDED? 23:02-55 NUUUUUUUUU 23:03-17 WHY 23:03-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:05-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:09-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:12-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:12-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:13-04 Pic 23:13-38 Okay, Luna gets a spin from ajhq in one of their live streams, what's the first thing she did 23:13-43 Does 23:14-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:14-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:20-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:21-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~